


[拉郎]Rose Period

by 2104



Category: in my mind - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 08:46:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2104/pseuds/2104





	[拉郎]Rose Period

刘昊然X吴亦凡  
\------------------------------------------------------

颁奖典的一致问题就是场馆太大了，年底的北京，暖气总显得有气无力，吴亦凡坐在那里手脚都有些发凉。

这是他回国后的第二年，用“回”字也不太确切，中国加国韩国，好像哪里都是家，哪里也都没有什么归属感，好在他还是在被冠以“小鲜肉”title的年纪，思考这种落叶归根的问题未免为时尚早。

是娱乐性大于权威性的典礼，气氛也轻松得有些散漫，大多数人在开场后就离开了座位，去门口抽烟聊天的，接受媒体采访的，攀关系热络寒暄的，好看的男女个个眉眼弯弯，正是他最熟悉的娱乐圈的样子。

就算出道已三年有余，在同行眼里吴亦凡却仍是个新人，一个有着庞然存在感的新人，一个走廊里打了照面都要稍微停下来笑笑假装不经意地多瞟一眼的新人。

圈子和关系是要建立维护的，这样的场合却有些自找尴尬，所以吴亦凡呆在座位上放空，偶尔有人来跟他打招呼，后方就会响起一片咔咔嚓嚓的快门声，在这样的氛围里多少有些格格不入。

他的斜后方坐了两个年轻人，更确切的叫法应该是男孩子，他想。

在吴亦凡的礼仪指南里，偷听别人的谈话定不是其中一条，可是这两个人实在聊得热切。炉石暴漫one piece他还勉强听得懂，更多的内容就是不知有汉无论魏晋了。

他看眼手表，助理已经出去接女朋友的电话很久了。从对方的包里拿出纸笔，吴亦凡决定转移自己对青少年谈话的注意力。在他那个年代，长成这样和远远没有长成这样的男生都在篮球场上聚众泡妹儿，饶是鹿晗这样先天条件差点的，也很自强不息不是，可现在的男孩子却在泡着彼此，呐世风日下。

倾情于艺术创作的时候，他听到自己的名字出现，“哎，那是吴亦凡吗？”

他转过身点点头，“是我，”又伸出手，“你好刘昊然。”

对方像螃蟹一样平移了两个座位，倾身过来跟他握手，看到他膝盖上的素描本，“你喜欢绘画啊？”

在做出肯定的回答前，吴亦凡哽了一下，细究起来是感到一阵扭捏。喜欢画画是真的，画得实在不怎么样自己是知道的，是个反差萌的人设也是真的，也不记得这个梗用过了多少次，甚至出演过痛失爱人的画家，可是这次对方说的是“绘画”，一旦用了这两个字眼好像就郑重了一百八十三倍。

 

像是天上的星星掉了进去，他的眼睛忽然亮起来。刘昊然是从来不信这种言情桥段的，但是吴亦凡的眼睛真的忽然间亮起来，就算是因为后排有人相机忘了关闪光灯。

“啊，其实我是个画家，”吴亦凡开始一本正经地跑火车，“毕加索那个风格的，蓝色时期的毕加索，你知道吧。”

刘昊然点头又摇头，“不知道，但是现在知道了。”

继而就没什么话题，毕竟都是习惯了自顾自的90后，刘昊然坐回原位继续死宅的话题，吴亦凡沉浸在艺术的世界里无法自拔。

 

流程走到快结束的时候，助理发来短信说，如果快结束了他就直接去停车场，让吴亦凡在侧门等他。

结果先等来的是anti饭，不知道怎么找到自己，不知道怎么冲过人群，甚至直到她的手抓住自己的衣服，吴亦凡才意识到之前那一长串不带重样的咒骂是对自己来的。

安保和粉丝瞬间涌上来把那人拉了出去，场面却混乱得不行，吴亦凡目标太大手上还拿着助理的包，作为事件中心进退两难。

 

一辆出租车猛地停在他面前。

计价表跳了三次吴亦凡还在大笑不止，刘昊然在他跳上车的一瞬间小声说：“没时间解释了，快上车！”

他把脸别向另一边，“人不中二枉少年嘛，我早想说这句试试了。”语气成熟冷静，颤抖的双肩暴露了他。

 

助理的电话一直占线，吴亦凡的手机也适时发出电量低的警报声，他对着刘昊然摊手。

“不行的哥，我住学校宿舍的，要不送你去酒店？”

“我钱包也在助理身上。”

刘昊然叹口气，跟司机重新报了个地址，拍拍他的肩膀，语重心长“要自力更生啊，孩子。”

吴亦凡即将寄人篱下，受尽屈辱，闻者落泪。

 

刘昊然的学校在郊区，一路要开到河北去了。寝室有门禁，他绝大多数时间都住寝室，却还是在附近租了个小户型以防万一。

是八十年代的老房子，没有电梯，吴亦凡上楼的时候被提醒了好几次当心别撞到头，却还是撞了头。推开房门的时候，手机电筒的光线里有灰尘浮动，是真的有相当长时间没人来过了，吴亦凡心里涌上一阵莫名的骚动。

啪嗒啪嗒。神说没交电费，找我也没用。

刘昊然吐了下舌头，“好像是收到过催缴电费的短信。”他吐舌头一点也不萌，全是这个年纪独有的欠了吧唧。

“你进来啊，别站门口。”他换了鞋过来拉吴亦凡，是生机勃勃的年轻人，吴亦凡晃了下神，被他拉了一个趔趄。

在他身后房门被关上，手机照亮眼前有限的区域，之外全是黑暗。

 

他听着房主翻箱倒柜了好一阵，然后是熟悉的打火机被打着的声音，然后一团温吞的桔色光晕浮现在黑暗里。

刘昊然把点燃的蜡烛放在自己下巴处，问他“吓不吓人？”

吴亦凡从他手里接过拖鞋，“吓死我了。”

 

幸好水费还够，在浴室里也点了蜡烛，洗澡的时候也飘出好闻的无花果香味，是吴亦凡认识的牌子，成对的香薰蜡烛套装。

他出来的时候，刘昊然正坐在沙发上发微信，打字快到飞起。他的眼睛适应了这样的黑暗，借着烛光看到沙发背后墙上挂着一幅画，是《亚威农少女》的临摹。

他想叫刘昊然去洗澡，张张嘴唇却不知道怎么叫他，直接叫名字可能显得过于生疏，曾经的队友说过，“只要被你连名带姓地叫，就浑身打一激灵”，哥是决计叫不出口的，叫弟弟又像在耍流氓。

正在纠结的时候，盘腿坐在沙发上的少年抬起头来，招呼他“哎，你说我们俩这样像不像对苦命鸳鸯？”

宅属性深入骨髓的少年对韩国相关的一切都带有微妙的抵触情绪，他中二地把这称之为排异反应，说这句话的时候只觉得是个并不高明的玩笑。

对方却停下手上的动作，环视四周，缓慢地点头说，“是，真的很像。”

 

刘昊然被他的回答戳中了奇怪的笑点，走到浴室门口还差点被绊倒。

“笑够没？”吴亦凡不耐烦地冲里面喊。

事实上，他自己也不知道是哪里的笑点被戳中，是高大一只认真想无聊问题的样子很可爱，还是他的脸长得很好看。

天秤颜狗刘昊然决定是后一个答案。

 

小户型只有一个房间，一张床，一个沙发。

刘昊然睡床，吴亦凡睡沙发。

 

黑暗中倒不觉得，直到整个房间被光亮填满，才意识到房间真的很小，装他们两个180+实在局促。

刘昊然上午没课，一大早就下楼交电费，顺便去附近超市囤点粮，回来的时候看到吴亦凡跪在沙发上看那幅画。

“画得好吧。”

“女朋友画的？”

“前……你怎么知道？”

“这儿签了名啊。”

他凑过去，顺着吴亦凡手指的地方看，画面右上角，蓝色背景上米粒大小的白色字迹，确实是她常用的那个字。

“所以才会被分手啊。”他自我反省。

吴亦凡撸起衣袖，“不要让女人伤心。”他说。右臂上一道醒目的抓痕，昨天洗澡的时候才注意到，应该是那一片混乱中被抓到的。

 

他莫名其妙地看着刘昊然再一次莫名其妙地笑得停不下来。

“你长着这样一张脸，为什么说话像九十年代港片？”

吴亦凡无言以对。

 

助理来接他的时候已近中午，他俩客套地交换手机号，刘昊然把注意力从微信上拉回来两秒钟跟他说：“下楼当心”。

吴亦凡来不及思考这句嘱咐，因为他忙着想更重要的事情。终于想通了猛一抬头就撞上天花板。他三步并作两步上楼，双眼饱含生理性疼痛的泪水又敲开了刘昊然家的门。

“下次我们一起去看画展吧？”

刘昊然嘴里叼着袋牛奶，“我不答应的话你会哭么？”

 

他们后来真的一起去看画展。

坐了有轨电车，穿过海德公园，天空和云都很近很低，飘出甜香的店面外总有人排队下午茶，人人穿着体面。

美术馆里又是另一番景象，处处有不修边幅的年轻人在挥毫临摹，T恤上可能就是自己的大作，喝矿泉水啃面包就能过一整天。

看了达芬奇的未完成，穿过睡莲和日本桥，终于到了一处人头攒动的画作前。导览的老者头发花白，“饱含生机勃勃”，”画家生前画了很多版本，但是最喜欢这一幅”，他讲解的语气过于平静了，与热烈感性的画作似乎格格不入，却又契合得刚好，吴亦凡时不时低头跟对方翻译两句，语序上有些错乱，“花朵组成是由四种黄色”，“每个人的心都被它点燃”。

刘昊然在此时想起那一团温吞的桔色光晕。

出了美术馆，刘昊然站在高一级台阶上拍他肩膀，“大哥，就算我不懂，你也不能把梵高忽悠成毕加索。”

“我记错了。”脸上看不出一丝后悔遗憾。

“你就是想约我出来吧？”

“嗯。”

“居然不要脸地承认了。”

 

天空和云都很近很低，刚跑进酒店就下起了雨。亲吻的时候分不清是谁先动的手。

情动之时，吴亦凡忽然发问：“你真的成年了吧？”

“靠，一点兴致都没了。”

酒店中央有深邃天井，像是吸来了整个伦敦的雨水，下得淅淅沥沥，淹没了他们的笑声。

他们复又交换轻吻。

这一刻心里想的都是，来日方长。

 

作为弥补，吴亦凡后来在艺术书店里买了毕加索的画作赏析，刘昊然回国就要进组演侦探角色，于是买了个标志性的烟斗，摆出苦苦思索的样子，“真相只有一个。”

对方翻动手里的画册，嗤之以鼻“小学生侦探。”

 

毕加索的画册里说，《拿烟斗的男孩》是画家走过蓝色时期，进入了玫瑰时期的代表作品。

嗯，是这样的。

 

The End


End file.
